deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3
Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is a crossover fighting game developed by Capcom. Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 was released in November 2011 for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC. Frank West is a playable character in the game. Dead Rising The version of Frank present in the game resembles his appearance in the first Dead Rising, rather than the older Frank in Case West and Off the Record in Dead Rising 2. Frank wears a suit jacket, a white buttoned shirt, green slacks, and brown shoes. His camera is hung around his neck. For his Downloadable costume, Frank wears a version of Mega Man's armor as it is seen in the original Dead Rising. Unlike the original costume, he does not have a Mega Buster to wear on his right arm as he needs both hands to hold his cameraMarvel vs. Capcom Wikia. Gameplay Frank's game play is radically changed from his Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars counterpart, though some moves still exist from there. Frank is very aggressive and has more tools on hand than Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. He has fast ground mobility, he can pull a variety of combos in close range, while using his Zombie-related moves as a distraction, and possesses above average health, but he lacks air mobility and effect full screen projectiles. Special Attacks *'Snapshot:' Frank takes a picture of the opponent, causing a stun. Taking enough pictures will cause Frank to level up with Prestige Points and get stronger attacks. *'Bottoms Up!:' Frank takes a swig of an alcoholic drink. This doubles the amount of Prestige Points gained. However, using this move will cause Frank to throw up later on, which leaves him open to attacks. *'Hammer Throw:' A zombie attempts to attack Frank, but Frank pushes them off and shoves them forward. Light and Medium versions cause hits, while the Heavy version will cause the zombie to grab and gnaw at the opponent, leaving them vulnerable for a short period of time. *'Giant Swing:' A variation of his Great Swing throw in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom - where Frank could use his command throw move on an onscreen zombie. A zombie attempts to attack Frank, but Frank grabs the zombie by its legs and swings it, spinning around against the opponent before throwing it. *'Object Throw:' Frank will throw a certain piece of food depending on his Photography Level. *'Tools of Survival:' Frank will utilize one of his many weapons. *'Light:' Frank pulls out a plunger, broom, or paddlesaw for some rapid-fire jabs. *'Medium:' Frank pulls out and swings a baseball bat, a spiked bat, or a chainsaw which causes a wall bounce. *'Heavy:' Frank uses a fireaxe, a sledgehammer, or the Defiler and swings it downwards, causing a ground bounce and hits off the ground. *'Barrel Roll:' Frank performs a quick diving roll that tracks towards the opponent. While rolling, Frank West is invulnerable to all but grabs. *'Roundhouse Kick:' Frank performs a backspin roundhouse kick. *'Knee Drop:' A midair command where Frank drops straight down in a damaging speed on his knee. Taken straight from Dead Rising. Hyper Combos *'Blue Light Special (Level 1):' Frank summons a shopping cart with four chainsaws taped to it, containing a dead zombie, along with a number of other items and weapons, including the Servbot mask. Frank then charges forward with the cart. The cart is based on Steven Chapman's cart from Dead Rising, with a few differences (i.e. chainsaws instead of just pitchforks). *'Survival Techniques (Level 1):' Frank charges forward with a throwing object. When this connects, he attacks the opponent with a flurry of attacks of several weapons (which decompose during the assault), ending in a powerful bat motion swing. Weapons used depend of the level of Photography. It has start-up invincibility at Photography Level 3 and Full invincibility at any higher. *'Funny Face Crusher (Level 1):' An anti-air grab attack. Frank puts a Servbot mask onto the opponent's head so they can't see. He grabs them by the legs, spins them around and throws them. As the dizzied opponent gets up, he runs over and slams their face into the ground. Theme Song Frank West's theme is a remix of Adam MacIntyre's boss theme, "Adam (Crazy Clown)" from Dead Rising. Ending Frank's ending has him looking into the Marvel Zombies universe with Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four He then briefs Frank on the chaos going on in that world and requests his help in hopefully subduing it. Although Frank isn't too keen on fighting zombie superheroes, he willingly accepts the offer as he sees it as a huge scoop. Trivia *Frank's color alterations include one based on Chuck Greene and one of his alternates from Tatsunoko Vs Capcom. *Frank West was originally meant to appear in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as a playable character. However, Frank was cut from the game for causing unspecified lag issues. **Frank was confirmed to be the pilot in the helicopter Chun-Li was riding into the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier in the second promotion cutscene of the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Frank West and Rocket Raccoon were revealed on October 31, 2011 as the last two characters revealed. *Frank is the only character with different opening animations, one as he takes a picture and another of him kicking a zombie off of him. He also had two different opening animations in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom as well. *There are a few minor plot continuity issues with the gameplay style. Since Frank is from the the first game, he would not have been able to use the Paddlesaw as they were in the later Dead Rising 2. *Frank is voiced by Rikiya Koyama in Japanese. This is the first time Frank has a Japanese voice. *Frank's Funny Face Crusher is similar to his Zombie Charge Level 3 from Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom, as they both involve Servbot masks and have Frank smash the opponent's head into the ground. *In his official description, under abilities, Capcom use the famous "I've covered wars, you know" line. There are other numerous references to this line, such as one of his titles being "Covered Wars, Y'Know." *One discrepancy with Frank's Mega Man DLC costume is that the right arm was originally bare with the black sleeve of the undershirt exposed. To cover it up, Frank originally wore the Real Mega Buster. With this version, both of Frank's human hands are exposed in order to help him hold his camera while the armor piece from the other arm covering up the black shirt. * Frank did not use a plunger as a weapon in Dead Rising. Gallery File:Frank Chuck.jpg| Frank West with Chuck's Default Clothing in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 File:9ad18157de7df2d2f7c3f9a1386125ea.png|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 card File:Frank west capcom vs marvel Colors50.JPG Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Frank 1.png File:Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Frank 2.png File:Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 with resident evil.jpg See also * Lost Planet 2 * Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars External links * wikipedia:Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 References